


Only Child of the Universe

by cantankerousKeith (rachelofaspens)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelofaspens/pseuds/cantankerousKeith
Summary: Classic soulmate AU where a heart appears on your wrist when you realize you’ve fallen in love with your soulmate. No. Exceptions.CW for self harm/mutilation, but nothing overly graphic.





	Only Child of the Universe

The medical ward at the Garrison was bright. And cold. And exposing.

Keith was a statue on the end of the cot. It hadn’t occurred to him that anyone would notice, so he didn’t bother coming up with an excuse as to how he wound up with a massive gash on his wrist.

“I’m not obligated to tell Iverson or anyone else what happened unless you want me to,” the nurse said as he poured hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton cloth. “Patient confidentiality and all that. Knowing how you got so messed up will help me know how to clean it better, though.”

Keith nodded but kept quiet, flinching as the nurse pressed the cloth to his wrist. He met the nurse’s worried and expectant gaze for moment, glanced back down to his shoes, and sighed. “I fell. On a rock. I fell on a sharp rock.”

“Do you have any idea how often I hear that?” The nurse shook his head. “Besides, it’s a clean cut, and I didn’t notice any debris. Is there anything bigger than this you want to talk about?”

“I’m not hurt anywhere else.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He sat next to Keith on the cot, keeping his hand on the boy’s wrist to keep the cloth in place. “I can refer you to one of our mental health specialists, if you like. Some of our staff are specially trained to discuss sexuality–”

Keith jumped up, yanking away his arm and causing the bloodied rag to fall to the ground. “What are you talking about?” he snapped.

“Lots of kids come in after they try to cut out? Off? Remove their heart. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Quit talking you like know anything about me,” Keith huffed.

* * *

 

Keith had read stories about soulmates. Rarely on purpose, but he still had.

Hearts were supposed to appear from soft smiles. In conversations exchanged on moonlit mountainsides. During springtime picnics and stolen kisses and comforting hugs.

Not like this.

Shiro and Adam were sitting on the couch in their dorm.

The dull grey of the walls and the couch and the uniforms contrasted with the sparkling diamond on Adam’s hand and the gilded words in Shiro’s mouth.

Words about the day they’d first met, and their first date, and how the first time he’d ever seen Adam cry was when he looked up at him from down on one knee.

Shiro’s face lit up. Keith’s heart shut down. His veins clogged with numbing cream. With his back stiff and fingers locked so tight his knuckles whitened, he pulled his face into a taught smile and nodded. He looked at his hands to avoid eye contact: to avoid seeing the shine in their eyes as Shiro rambled.

And there was the heart.

* * *

 

“Only lucky ones even get hearts,” the nurse offered. “Especially so young.”

“Yea,” Keith mumbled, sitting back on the cot as the nurse grabbed gauze. “Nothing but luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I shit this out as an exercise of sorts before some bigger projects. I've had soulmates on the brain lately.


End file.
